Some microelectronic devices have bump bond structures with electrically conductive pillars for input/output (I/O) connections. As component sizes decrease and circuit densities increase in successive technology nodes, current densities through the bump bond structures have been increasing in many cases, which may increase electromigration and other degradation mechanisms.